Équateur
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Elle voulait être belle, avoir beaucoup d'amis, intégrer une grande université à l'autre bout du pays et devenir médecin. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec eux ? La réponse était simple ; elle avait besoin de meilleures notes, et Donatello était la personne parfaite pour l'aider à atteindre son but. À force de le côtoyer, va-t-elle enfin apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences ?
1. Chapter 1

****[Paring]**** April/Donnie, oui, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire.

 ** **[Résumé]**** Elle voulait être belle, avoir beaucoup d'amis, intégrer une grande université à l'autre bout du pays et devenir médecin. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec eux ? La réponse était simple elle avait besoin de meilleures notes, et Donatello était la personne parfaite pour l'aider à atteindre son but.

 ** **[Rated]**** K+

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Rien ne m'appartiens... :(

 ** **[Note de l'auteure]**** Bon... Voilà un nouveau projet :p Oui, je sais, j'en ai déjà pleins qui ne sont pas terminés, mais j'ai besoin de nouveauté, c'est plus fort que moi... Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps et j'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre. Je pense que le fait que j'écrive de nouveau est bon signe, donc je ne vais pas m'empêcher de poster cette nouvelle histoire. Un Apritello ! Si ça c'est pas du changement pour la fan de Tcest que je suis ahah :) Anyway... J'espère que vous apprécierai cette histoire qui est sans aucun doute mon nouveau bébé... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** **Équateur****

* * *

 ** **-**** **Playlist -**

 **Vincent - Her**

 **Mothica - Out Of It**

 **Petit Biscuit - Night Trouble**

* * *

Les yeux bleus d'April scintillaient dans la pénombre. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur le guidon de son vélo et elle déplaça mollement son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, en tâchant de ne pas paniquer.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Devant elle, au beau milieu de la rue, se déroulait une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Et pourtant, elle avait grandi à New York, c'était pas comme si elle avait pas l'habitude de voir des choses étranges, violentes même, mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à tomber sur un groupe de personne en plein combat lorsqu'elle avait tourné à l'angle de la ruelle.

« What the f-... » murmura-t-elle en reculant doucement.

« Attention ! » hurla l'une des silhouettes à son adresse.

Un corps fut projeté vers elle et s'écrasa juste à ses côtés. April le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts il avait l'allure humaine mais le bruit métallique qui résonna lorsqu'il toucha le sol la fit frémir. Un petit « éh » confus s'échappa de sa bouche et elle laissa tomber son vélo de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit arriver derrière elle d'autres silhouettes humaines encapuchonnées de la tête au pieds.

Merde ! Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, et la voilà prise dans un combat entre deux gangs rivaux, ou un truc dans ce genre, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Paniquée, April jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle mais elle était comme prise au piège dans le combat.

« C'est qui elle ? »

« C'est une fille ! »

« On sais, merci Einstein, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là ? »

« Mais j'en sais rien, pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ?! »

« Dis lui de partir ! »

« Non, toi fais le, je suis pas ton larbin ! »

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux ! »

Les voix fusaient de part et d'autre, venant d'individus qui se mouvaient si vite autour de la jeune fille qu'elle ne pouvait identifier de qui il s'agissait exactement. Des projectiles la frôlaient de peu et le vent nocturne s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux roux alors qu'elle tournait sur place pour essayer de suivre le mouvement de ses voix.

« Elle est toujours là ! En plein milieu du chemin ! »

« Poussez là, elle va se faire mal ! »

« Non, personne ne rentre en interaction avec elle ! Restez tous dans l'ombre ! »

Ils étaient deux... Non, au moins trois. Et merde, comment ils faisaient pour sauter aussi haut et courir aussi vite ? Le souffle court, April se pencha pour ramasser son vélo tombé à terre et ne réalisa pas que l'un des hommes encapuchonnés se jetait vers elle.

« Raph, derrière toi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

« _Dokun da yo_ ! »

Elle leva ses iris bleues vers la silhouette noire qui courait en sa direction avec une arme levée et étouffa un cris en levant une main contre sa poitrine. Merde, elle n'allait quand même pas mourir aussi bêtement, tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu prendre un raccourcis pour rentrer chez elle un samedi soir ?!

C'était la fin, il se jetait vers elle, dans quelques secondes il aurait planté sa lame dans son petit corps fragile.

Mais au dernier moment, une silhouette beaucoup plus massive s'interposa entre elle et son agresseur. April avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, et son estomac se retourna quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait à présent quelqu'un qui lui servait de bouclier.

En moins de quelques secondes, le dernier homme encapuchonné fut au sol et April réalisa qu'elle était désormais seule avec les détenteurs des voix qu'elle avait entendue depuis le début. Le souffle court, elle osa lever les yeux vers celui qui l'avait sauvée et dont la silhouette se découpait dans le contre jour d'un lampadaire.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une mine confuse elle distinguait clairement quatre membres, un corps, une tête, mais les proportions lui semblaient illogique. Et quel genre de créature pouvait sauter aussi haut, se déplacer aussi vite, se battre avec autant de force ? April ouvrit la bouche sans trop comprendre, réalisant confusément que ce qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'humain.

Quoi que ce fut, cela se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle se relevait, collant par la même occasion le guidon de son vélo contre ses hanches. Alors que l'éclairage changeait et qu'elle distinguait de mieux en mieux son sauveurs, les yeux bleus d'April écarquillèrent doucement.

Ce qu'elle vit en premier furent ses iris rouge sombre, plissé avec un expression neutre. Elles étaient entouré d'un bandana mauve attaché à l'arrière de sa tête et dont les longues lanières volaient doucement porté par la brise. Il ne semblait pas avoir de nez, mais un genre de museau sous lequel se trouvait sa bouche, légèrement entre ouverte, comme si lui-même était surpris par la scène. Comme s'il aurait dû bouger, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Donnie, elle t'a vue ! »

« Bravo le nerd, pour une fois que tu bottes un ennemi, il faut que tu te fasses voir par une humaine ! »

April frémit en réalisant que les deux autres voix appartenaient à des individus similaires et qu'ils se rapprochaient. La créature devant elle resta silencieuse et afficha un air un peu coupable. Dans sa panique, April n'avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour le détailler de la tête au pied, mais elle remarqua qu'il serra le long bâton qui lui servait d'arme contre lui, un peu comme un enfant effrayé qu'on serait sur le point de gronder...

« Léo qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On l'assomme ? »

April sursauta en entendant cela. Elle était désormais encerclé par quatre genre de... Guerrier ? Même pas humains en plus. Et l'un d'eux venaient de proposer de l'assommer ! C'était bien sa veine, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter un samedi soir aussi pourri.

Elle ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du bandana mauve, les lèvres pincées. Il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, alors elle espéra brièvement qu'il s'interposerait peut-être encore... Mais non, ses grands yeux rouges la quittèrent pour toiser l'un des mutants qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« Non, on ne va pas faire ça, » retentit alors une voix ferme.

Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, pivotant un peu sur elle-même pour constater qu'en réalité, ils étaient quatre.

« On peut pas la laisser comme ça ! » s'énerva l'un d'eux. « Si jamais elle parle, hein ? »

Ils étaient quatre, et chacun d'eux portaient un bandana de couleur différente. Elle pouvait le voir car il lui faisaient désormais tous face.

« Duh, personne va jamais la croire de toute façon ! »

Dans sa confusion, immobile comme un lièvre pris dans les phares d'une voiture, April nota tout de même que celui qui venait de parler était plus petit que les autres... Et la façon dont il toisait l'autre créature avait quelque chose de très... Humain ? Enfantin, peut-être. Elle n'aurait pas trop su dire. En tous cas, celui qui était en bleu acquiesça, son regard d'acier se posant sur elle.

« Tu devrais juste prendre ton vélo et t'en aller, » lança-t-il fermement, « oublie ce que tu viens de voir. »

Il se dégageait une telle aura d'autorité de cette voie... April en frémit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais étonnamment, elle aurait presque obéit, pour une fois... Sauf que ce n'était pas trop dans sa nature. April n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter ce qu'elle devait faire.

Pourtant, elle le savait, elle le savait que c'était pas le moment de jouer les filles curieuses et rebelles, c'était le moment de courir, de partir, de se mettre en sécurité quelque part, n'importe où... Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

« Vous... Vous êtes quoi au juste ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un ton à la limite du dégoût.

Les quatre individus échangèrent des regards interloqués et finalement, ce fut le bandana rouge qui répondit : « Uh, t'es sourde ? On t'a dit d'te barrer ! »

« Raph, ne soit pas impoli comme ça, » murmura celui en bleu, mais sa voix fut couverte par celle du plus petit, au bandana orange.

Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire – enfin, de ce qu'April pouvait voir dans la pénombre – et il frappa frénétiquement dans ses mains, tout excité en s'exclamant : « Oh mon dieu, les mecs vous ne réalisez pas ! Elle n'est pas terrifié ! Elle s'est pas évanouie comme les autres humains qu'on a rencontré avant ! Elle pourrait devenir notre amie ! »

Dire qu'April n'était pas terrifié n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle avait un peu la trouille mais bon, en même temps elle venait de se faire sauver de justesse par l'un d'entre eux alors son côté rationnel lui disait qu'elle n'avait plus ou moins rien à craindre. Ça, et puis de toute façon elle devait avoir une telle dose d'adrénaline en elle que c'était difficile de réfléchir correctement.

« Mikey, » murmura encore la tortue en bleu, « calme toi, tu t'emballes beaucoup trop vite, comme d'habitude... »

Mais la créature ne sembla pas payer d'attention à ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et regarda April dans les yeux.

« Nous sommes des tortues mutantes ! » s'exclama-t-il, et effectivement, April ne réalisa qu'à ce moment précis qu'ils avaient tous un genre de carapace sur le dos.

« Des... Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle, mais une fois encore, la petite tortue ne lui répondit pas et continua sur sa lancée.

« Moi c'est Michelangelo, mais tu peux m'appeler Mikey ! Je suis le benjamin – et accessoirement le plus mignon aussi – et là ce sont mes trois frère Léo, Raph et Don. »

April cligna des yeux, ses bras retombant le long de son manteau jaune trop large pour elle. Ces trucs avaient des noms ? Damn, c'était encore plus tordu qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Un million de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais elle ne pouvait en formuler aucune. Elle resta plantée là comme une potiche, les yeux grands ouverts.

La tortue au bandana rouge – elle n'avait pas compris qui avait quel prénom – regarda celle en bleu et bafouilla avec un regard interloqué : « Est-ce que cet imbécile vient juste de révéler notre identité et raconter notre vie à une étrangère random dans la rue ? »

Okay donc elle était pas la seule à trouver ça bizarre, c'était déjà ça.

La tortue au bandana bleu répondit par un mouvement d'épaule indéchiffrable aux yeux d'April, avec une mine qui semblait embêtée. Son sauveur, lui, restait silencieux, ses yeux rouge plantés sur le sol.

« Arrêtez vos messes basses, » s'exclama Mikey, « on a rien à craindre d'elle, elle a l'air amicale, vous le voyez bien ! »

April tiqua à l'utilisation de ce mot qu'on employait rarement pour la qualifier. Elle n'était pas connue pour sa délicatesse ni sa gentillesse (bien que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir).

« On peut au moins essayer, non ? » continua le mutant, en fixant tour à tour ses frères.

Celui qui semblait être le leader – avec le bandana bleu – cligna des yeux, puis son regard sembla s'adoucir légèrement. Il lança un regard embêté vers le mutant en rouge, celui qui avait sauvé April semblant être totalement hors de l'équation.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, plantée là pendant que les deux créatures semblaient avoir un dialogue silencieux entre eux, échangeant des regards indéchiffrables. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses iris bleutées de leurs corps si étranges. Elle cherchait à capter les détails mais le noir de la nuit l'empêchait de voir plus que des silhouettes définitivement étranges... Elle ne pouvait pas voir où commençaient leurs vêtements, ou même où se trouvait leur peau. Mince, et où étaient leurs oreilles ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, les tortues ont pas d'oreilles.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions internes lorsque la tortue au bandana orange lui offrit un grand sourire, s'apprêtant à lui parler. Il avait visiblement obtenu l'accord de ses frères, car ceux-ci arboraient désormais une expression moins agressive, plus curieuse... Même son sauveur avait relevé un peu son menton et la fixait avec ce qui semblait être un mélange de crainte et de questionnement.

« Alors, dis, dis, tu veux bien être notre amie ? »

April resta figée, mais ses yeux regardèrent rapidement sur sa droite, comme si elle vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas demandé ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais non, c'était bien à elle qu'il avait parlé. Ses sourcils se froncèrent ardemment, une expression de dégoût se dessinant sur son visage.

« Non ! » lâcha-t-elle dans la micro-seconde qui avait suivi la question.

Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité piquer sa poitrine lorsque les quatre visages en face d'elle prirent une mine... Déçue ? Ils détournèrent tous les yeux, avec différentes mimiques, et elle sentit comme un poids peser dans l'air.

Oui, mais il s'attendait à quoi en même temps ? Ils se connaissaient même pas, et c'étaient des putains de mutants bizarres qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle allait pas dire « oui » comme ça, d'un coup. La situation était beaucoup trop étrange pour ça !

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama le mutant en rouge, « c'était à prévoir ! Ils réagissent toujours comme ça ! »

« Je pensais qu'elle était différente, » répliqua le plus petit avec un ton blasé.

April aurait bien voulu répondre quelque chose parce que là, elle avait légèrement l'impression qu'ils la considéraient tous comme une petite peste superficielle. Et ça n'était pas ce qu'elle était !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais changea d'avis lorsque la tortue au bandana bleu s'approcha un peu d'elle. Il était plus grand qu'elle et avait encore son épée à la main. Ce détail ne manqua pas de l'impressionner, mais April ne voulait pas laisser voir qu'elle l'était, et elle se maintint bien droite sur ses deux jambes. Cependant, plus il s'approchait, plus elle avait la trouille. C'était quand même un guerrier après tout.

« Nous allons partir maintenant, » dit-il à voix basse, « n'essaye pas de parler de nous à qui que ce soit, ou nous te le feront regretter. »

Ses yeux bleus acier dégageaient une telle autorité qu'April en resta bouche bée.

Après quoi, il fit plusieurs bons impressionnant et finit par se retrouver sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté, partant sans se retourner. La tortue au bandana rouge le suivit dans la seconde, lâchant tout d'abord à l'attention des deux autres : « Vous nous faites prendre des risques inconsidérés tous les deux ! C'est dingue ! On devrait vous laisser à l'intérieur quand on part en mission ! »

Mikey fit la moue et le suivit tout en répliquant : « C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, comme si tu faisais jamais d'erreur toi ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui me suis fait voir d'une humaine ! »

Il n'avait même pas lancé un seul regard vers April, l'ignorant complètement. Elle le regarda sautait sur les cages d'escaliers pour disparaître en haut de l'immeuble. Ce fut à ce moment qu'April réalisa qu'il restait quelqu'un en face d'elle. Et qu'il la regardait.

Elle frémit en le réalisant. Son regard rouge avait quelque chose de très intense. Il n'avait plus aucune émotion sur le visage, il la regardait simplement. Sans agressivité ni jugement. Il avait rangé son bâton dans son dos et serrait désormais contre lui la lanière d'un sac en bandoulière bleu qui semblait bien remplis.

April sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et se demanda si elle devait le remercier. Elle n'avait même pas compris quel était son nom et... Il l'avait quand même sauvée, après tout... Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle était sur le point de le faire, pour le remercier, lui demander son nom, tout pour briser ce silence, mais soudain...

« Oy, le nerd ! _Tanomu, isoide kure_ ! »

Elle sursauta en réalisant que l'un des autres mutants avait crié ça depuis le toit de l'immeuble. Lui resta de marbre.

Il détourna le regard et s'en alla, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux...

Après cela, April resta pendant un moment sans bouger. Elle réalisa que son rythme cardiaque allait bien au delà de la normale et que ça gorge était serrée. Les débris de robots un peu partout autour d'elle lui indiquaient néanmoins qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'était vraiment retrouvée au beau milieu d'un combat entre deux clans qui n'avaient rien d'humains.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, la jeune fille tâcha de se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle maintenant, il était tard après tout ! Sa tante allait s'inquiéter ! Elle resserra ses mains autour du guidon de son vélo et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention...

Par terre, au milieu des débris, se trouvait un livre.

April fronça les yeux en se demandant ce qu'un bouquin pouvait bien faire là. Il semblait être tombé, et quelques notes s'en étaient échappée. Elle récupéra le tout, refusant de croire que ça pouvait appartenir à l'un des guerriers qu'elle venait juste de croiser.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bouquin de science « Physique appliquée, génie mécanique et relativité générale »... Elle qui détestait la physique ! Mais bon, puisqu'elle n'allait pas jeter le livre à la poubelle, elle le glissa dans son sac et s'en alla tout simplement, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits après ce truc complètement fou qui venait de lui arriver...

* * *

 ** _Dokun da yo !_ : Pousse toi de là !**

 ** _Tanomu, isoide kure !_ : Dépêche toi, tu veux !**

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre :) Je vais être honnête, j'ai aucune idée de quand arrivera la suite... Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce soit rapide (j'en profite tant que tout va bien et que l'envie d'écrire est encore là). Voilà voilà, bisous tout le monde !**


	2. Chapter 2

****[Note de l'auteure]**** Coucou les gens :) Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors, on va beaucoup, beaucoup voir April ici, et j'ai bien conscience qu'elle va avoir l'air d'une petite peste. C'est normal, elle va changer par la suite, donc ne vous laissez pas déboussoler ! La April de 2012 m'a traumatisée avec son attitude trop parfaite (c'est vrai quoi, elle a aucun défaut, c'est un genre de deus ex maechina et c'est quasiment son seul rôle dans l'intrigue... En plus d'être un love interest complètement nul!)

Bref, sur ceux je vous laisse, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot si vous en avez envie:)

* * *

 ** **Équateur****

* * *

 ** **-**** **Playlist -**

 **Sir Sly - High**

 **Aaron Smith – Dancin (KRONO remix)**

 **The Weeknd - The Hills**

* * *

Une main pâle émergea d'entre les draps pour atteindre le téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit. 6 heures du matin l'heure de se lever pour April.

Elle se leva péniblement, les yeux lourd et la mine irritée. Son téléphone jouait en guise de réveil le dernier tube de Noah Cyrus, mais ça ne l'aidait pas spécialement à se réveiller. April n'était pas du matin. Elle bailla bruyamment en constatant dans son miroir que sa touffe de longs cheveux roux lui donnait des airs d'Anna, dans la Reine des neiges (oui, parce que ses références cinématographiques s'arrêtaient aux classique Disney).

« Ugh, » gémit-elle pour elle-même, « motive toi, April ! »

Douche, brossage de dent, coiffage. Elle se fit une queue de cheval toute simple parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de ses cheveux. Une touche de gloss – le seule maquillage qu'elle mettait – et en route pour l'école après s'être habillée.

April passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine, attrapant seulement une banane qu'elle engouffra sans sa bouche tout en saluant sa tante.

« Bonjour tante June ! Je prends pas de petit déjeuner, je suis en retard ! »

June leva les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes pour regarder sa nièce, ne lâchant pas des mains son journal. Elle était tirée à quatre épingles, comme toujours son rouge à lèvres couleur sang la seyant à la perfection, et ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son fin visage.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu fais une crise d'hypoglycémie plus tard, » répondit-t-elle, « je quitte l'état à 10 heures, je serai pas là pour venir m'occuper de toi. »

« J'en aurais pas besoin, » lança April sans regarder sa tante. Elle mettait ses chaussures et la seconde d'après, elle était dehors.

Elle s'engouffra dans les transports en commun avec précipitation, se serrant dans le métro toujours bondé de New York. Sa petite main frêle attrapa péniblement une barre à laquelle s'accrocher et maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'arriver à destination.

Son épaule lui faisait mal, et April réalisa que son sac était plus lourd que d'habitude, mais pas le temps de s'en soucier : son téléphone vibrait. Elle passa sa main dans sa poche pour voir qu'elle avait un texto d'une camarade de classe lui demandant si elle avait fait ses devoirs de sciences.

« _Merde_ , » pensa April qui se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir passé son dimanche après-midi à jouer à candy crush.

Avec une seule main, elle entreprit de taper un texto digne des plus grands poètes de ce monde : [G complétmen oublié les exercice :(]

April avait toujours une légère appréhension avant d'arriver au lycée. Elle n'avait pas de groupes d'amis fixes et virevoltait, passant de connaissances en connaissances. Chaque fois qu'elle se faisait un nouveau réseau d'amis, elle avait la sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas assez populaire et s'en détachait pour essayer d'atteindre des gens plus « hype ».

En ce moment, elle traînait avec les joueurs de football et les cheerleaders, bien qu'elle ne pratiquait aucune de ces deux activités. Elle faisait même un peu tâche au milieu des jolies filles en uniforme, avec son jean et son manteau jaune.

Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Salut tout le monde ! » salua-t-elle vigoureusement en s'approchant du groupe.

« April, » répondit en premier lieu Brittany, « comment ça va depuis... Depuis samedi ? »

La dénommée ne reconnu pas la gêne sur le visage de son amie. Elle ne voyait que la blondeur parfaite de Brittany et à quel point sa figure était harmonieuse. Elle ne voyait pas non plus que Clyde, Steven, Émilie et tous les autres la regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

« Oh, tu veux dire depuis qu'on s'est vue à la fête chez Barbara, » répondit April, « ça va tranquille. On va toujours chez Thomas la semaine prochaine pour la soirée karaoké ? »

Elle était si satisfaite de sa nouvelle vie sociale. Elle avait bien fais de laisser tomber le groupe de ceux qui faisaient du hockey sur glace, maintenant elle fréquentait des gens beaucoup plus dignes d'elle, et elle était invitée à toutes les fêtes. April avait la sensation de toucher enfin la popularité du bout des doigts.

Brittany échangea un rapide regard avec les autres, et répondit avec un air un peu gêné : « Hum, comment dire, April... »

« Quoi ? » fit la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie avait soudainement l'air embêtée.

« Dis lui, Brit' » lança l'un des garçons.

« Oui ben c'est pas facile, fais-le toi sinon ! »

« T'es pas invitée chez Thomas, » lança alors froidement l'une des filles présentes.

April eut comme un bug général. Ça lui semblait sorti de nul part.

« Hein ? » fit-elle un peu bêtement. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... » commença Brittany en se mordant les lèvres.

« Parce que t'es assez ennuyante comme fille ! » acheva une autre filles.

La petite rousse cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Pour elle, elle avait fais un sans faute à cette fête : elle avait beaucoup parlé à tout le monde, histoire de rappeler à tous qu'elle existait, elle avait dansé comme toute ado qui se respecte, et elle avait même pousser pour rester jusque après minuit.

« C'est pas contre toi, April, » enchaîna Brittany, « c'est juste que tu as un caractère un peu spéciale... »

« Spéciale ? » répéta-t-elle, avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. « Comment ça, spéciale ? »

Elle toisa le petit groupe. Elle savait très bien que certains d'entre eux étaient très franc, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup, tous ces regards avaient l'air de la trouver ennuyante et de vouloir qu'elle s'en aille.

« Ben c'est à dire que... » tenta Brittany.

« Tu es tellement égocentrique, » commença quelqu'un.

« Et égoïste, » continua un autre.

« Et très superficielle. »

« T'as bu tout notre soda à toi toute seule durant la fête. »

Les lèvres d'April se pincèrent en une moue un peu honteuse. Elle aimait le soda, oui, et alors ?

« T'as monopolisé la playlist pendant toute la soirée, t'étais la seule à choisir la musique. »

C'était pas de sa faute à elle si la musique qu'ils avaient choisi à la base était pas terrible. Elle avait juste voulu mettre un peu d'ambiance.

« Oui et puis tu voulais plus partir, j'ai presque dû te pousser dehors ! »

April resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, alors que la diplomatique Brittany essayait de lui dire que c'était pas de sa faute, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus traîner avec elle. L'ego d'April venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Elle l'avait pas vu venir et ce l'était pris comme une grosse claque dans la figure, alors, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, elle rétorqua de façon très immature :

« Très bien ! Je vaux beaucoup mieux que vous de toute façon, vous savez pas ce que ratez. »

Elle aurait pu tourner les talons et s'en aller en gardant sa dignité, mais l'ego blessé d'April lui fit rétorquer quelque chose d'autre :

« De toute façon j'ai toujours su que t'étais une faux-cul, Brit', avec tes airs de blonde sainte ni touche ! Je suis sûre que tu rembourres ton soutien-gorge avec des chaussettes ! »

« On est pas toutes plates comme toi April ! » s'insurgea l'une des amies de la jeune fille.

April laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, devenant toute rouge. L'attaquer sur la taille de sa poitrine, c'était bas (bon c'est vrai qu'elle venait de le faire... Mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte).

Le surveillant ne prêta même pas attention à cette dispute adolescente insipide, il ne réagit pas lorsque April répliqua, toute furibonde : « J'ai perdu mon temps avec vous ! Vous êtes qu'une bande de nulle ! »

« Et toi t'es juste une pauvre fille qui se cherche. Garçon manqué, va ! »

Là, c'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui s'écria : « Je suis pas un garçon manqué, je mets du gloss, d'abords ! »

Les joues rouges, elle décida cette fois-ci de s'en aller, ignorant les rires de ce désormais ancien groupe d'amis. Elle avait pas besoin d'eux. Elle avait besoin de personne de toute façon !

« April, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Pas maintenant, Casey ! »

Elle poussa le joueur de hockey qui avait autrefois été son ami et marcha d'un pas ferme vers la salle de classe. Une fois assise, elle réussit à se calmer un peu, la colère retombant... Du moins jusqu'à ce que le professeur de science entre dans la classe et ne lance :

« Bien, je vais ramasser les exercices que je vous ai demandé de faire pendant le week-end, ce sera votre première note pour ce semestre. »

April lâcha un juron entre ses dents. Elle avait pas fais ces exercices. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence elle avait pas d'amis. Et ses résultats scolaires craignaient un max.

* * *

Assise dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, April fixait mélancoliquement la fenêtre, regardant le vent qui balayait les feuilles des arbres.

La bibliothèque n'était pas l'endroit le plus tendance du monde, mais April s'était dit que, puisque apparemment elle était loin d'avoir le niveau de popularité qu'elle pensait avoir, elle ferait tout aussi bien de travailler. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait se ramasser un F avec les exercices non faits, donc il fallait qu'elle limite les dégâts en rendant le devoir le lendemain... Ce qui lui paraissait presque impossible mais bon, elle devait quand même essayer.

Irma était sensée venir l'aider, mais ça faisait déjà plus de 40 minutes et elle n'avait pas pointé le bout de ses lunettes dans la bibliothèque.

Tant mieux. April l'aimait pas tant que ça de toute façon. Elles avaient été proches, mais ça aussi c'était du passé. April s'en fichait bien maintenant. Elle allait se prendre un F et son avenir serait gâché, et tout ça c'était la faute de cette pouf d'Irma.

Désespérée, elle avait à peine déballée ses affaires. Elle avait reçu un texto de la part de sa tante qui lui confirmait qu'elle était bien arrivée en Californie et qu'elle ne rentrait pas avant 4 jours. April n'avait jamais compris en quoi consistait exactement le métier de sa tante, elle savait juste qu'elle était biologiste et qu'elle devait souvent se déplacer.

Elle soupira. Toute sa famille était scientifique, sauf elle. Ses notes n'avaient faites que de baisser depuis deux ans, pas seulement dans les matières scientifiques, mais dans toutes les autres. Langues, littératures, sport... Rien ne réussissait à la pauvre rouquine qui préférait passer ses soirées sur facebook plutôt que de faire le travail demandé par ses professeurs.

Fatiguée, April se dit que de toute façon, elle arriverait jamais à faire ces exercices, et qu'elle serait tout aussi bien chez elle, à manger des nouilles instantanées devant Cauchemar en Cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait donc à ramasser son sac quand un détail inhabituel la saisit.

 _« Ah mais c'est pour ça que mon sac était aussi lourd ! »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle venait de réaliser que le livre qu'elle avait ramassé dans la rue après sa drôle d'histoire du samedi précédant était toujours dans son sac.

Les souvenirs enfouis remontèrent à la surface alors qu'April tenait le lire dans ses mains. C'est vrai, ce truc complètement dingue lui était arrivé... Elle avait trouvé ce livre après avoir croisé des... Trucs... Qui s'appelaient des mutants...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle posa le livre à plat dont la couverture était plutôt abîmée. En fait, c'était peu dire le livre partait en morceau, la reliure étant toute esquintée...

« Physique appliquée, génie mécanique et relativité générale »

De tous les bouquins qu'il existait sur terre, il fallait qu'elle en ramasse un qui lui rappelait à quel point elle était nulle en science. À ce moment précis, April se trouva bien sotte d'avoir fait ça. De toute évidence, le niveau était bien trop avancé pour elle !

Plus par ennuyant que par autre chose, elle l'ouvrit tout de même et tomba sur une tonne de notes, écrites dans une écriture soignée et lisible, mais avec de très petits caractères. Elle poussa les feuilles volantes pour tomber sur la première page, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en toute lettre :

Propriété de Hamato Donatello.

April haussa les sourcils en lisant ce nom qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Qui pouvait bien appeler son gosse « Donatello » ? C'était vieillot ! Sans compter que ça n'allait pas du tout avec le nom de famille à consonance japonaise.

En feuilletant le livre, April remarqua que toutes les pages étaient parsemées de commentaires, de calculs, et même de petits dessins. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Donatello, mais apparemment il devait bien aimer la physique !

Intriguée, la jeune fille prit le temps d'observer quelques pages. Il y avait ça et là ce qu'elle reconnaissait vaguement comme étant une écriture asiatique du chinois ou du japonais. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment japonais après tout... Bien que la majeure partie des notes étaient rédigées en anglais.

En revenant au tout début du livre, April réalisa que ses doutes étaient confirmé c'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour elle. Mais un des titres attira son attention car il avait presque le même que les exercices qu'elle aurait dû rendre ce jour là. L'adolescente lu un petit paragraphe du livre auquel elle ne comprit absolument que dalle.

Soupirant, elle tourna ses yeux vers les notes sur le côté de la page, et réalisa qu'elles ré-expliquaient le contenu du paragraphe mais... Avec des termes plus simples. Et l'exercice qui suivait était étrangement similaire à l'un de ceux qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain... Sauf que Donatello avait écrit toutes les réponses pour elle ! C'était trop beau, April n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se dépêcha de tout noter sur une feuille, espérant que ce mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne s'était pas trompé !

De toute façon, c'était ça ou rien, alors au point où elle en était...

* * *

Un B+... April n'en revenait pas. Elle avait eu un B+.

Assise sur son lit, elle contemplait avec fierté son devoir que le professeur lui avait rendu plus tôt dans la journée.

Dire qu'elle avait simplement copié les réponses qu'elle avait trouvée dans le livre et que ça lui avait valu l'une des meilleurs notes qu'elle avait eu en sciences depuis des années. Sa tante June n'allait pas en revenir !

Souriante, April remercia intérieurement sa bonne étoile. Donatello n'avait pas écrit de charabia sans logique dans son bouquin, il lui avait livré les réponses dont elle avait besoin !

La petite rouquine n'avait pas retouché au livre depuis qu'elle avait eu fini ses exercices. Ça lui avait semblé inutile. Pourquoi lire de la physique ? Elle détestait ça de toute manière. Et elle avait passé la semaine à tenter de se créer un énième cercle d'amis en vain, donc elle avait eu d'autres priorités. Et maintenant, c'était vendredi soir et elle était quand même toute seule.

La jeune fille ravala tant bien que mal sa frustration en se disant qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas encore de F en ce début de trimestre. Leur professeur leur avait donné un autre devoir... De la chimie, cette fois-ci. Le livre était sur la physique, mais April se dit que, peut-être, elle allait avoir un autre coup de chance... Elle pris donc le bouquin qu'elle avait rangé sur une étagère.

Assise sur son lit, elle l'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant quelques notes s'échapper. Ses iris azurées cherchaient dans le sommaire si quelque chose de semblable à son nouveau devoir se trouvait là. Après 10 bonnes minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence... La physique et la chimie, c'était apparemment pas pareil.

Grognant, elle laissa tout de même ses yeux défiler sur les notes de Donatello. Elle remarqua que de temps à autre, quelqu'un d'autre semblait avoir écris dans le livre, car l'écriture n'était pas la même. De temps en temps, elle voyait des petits dessins de mangas, un petit cœur par ci, un pikachu par là...

Vers le milieu du livre, April remarqua qu'un prénom était écris en haut d'une page, en majuscule et en lettres rouges : RAPHAËL.

Ce nom résonna dans la mémoire de la jeune fille... Elle en était presque sûre, c'était le nom de l'un des mutants qu'elle avait rencontrée. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Quelques pages plus loin, un autre nom était écris en bleu cette fois-ci : LEONARDO.

Ça en faisait 2 sur 4... April secoua sa petite frimousse en cherchant le 3éme, le seule dont elle avait retenu le prénom, quelque chose comme Mikey... Mais elle ne le trouva pas.

Elle décida donc de fouiller parmi les feuilles volantes, curieuse d'en voir plus.

Elle mit de côté tout ce qui concernait les notes scientifiques définitivement pas pour elle, et étonnamment, elle trouva ce qui semblaient être des petits messages et des mots de la vie du quotidien.

« Penser à racheter des ampoules »

« Réparer les machines à laver »

« Dire à Raph que l'heure d'entraînement a été changée »

Tout ça, ces listes, ces dessins, cette écriture... Tous semblait si humain. Et la façon dont ils s'étaient comportés... April se sentit presque mal d'avoir été aussi sèche avec le plus jeune d'entre eux, la dernière fois... C'était vendredi et sa tante n'était pas là. Il lui aurait suffit de mettre des chaussures et de sortir... Voir si elle pouvait les trouver...

Mais April finit cependant par renifler de dédain en se rappelant qu'ils étaient des mutants... Est-ce qu'elle était tombée aussi bas ? Passé du groupe de cheerleaders à des mutants... Ça faisait mal, quand même. Et puis, l'un d'eux l'avait sauvée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que traîner avec eux était safe.

Nan, elle avait pas besoin d'eux non plus.

Enfin... Pas d'eux tous en tous cas.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui était le propriétaire du livre. April ne savait pas lequel c'était d'ailleurs. Certainement pas Mikey, il avait pas l'allure d'un génie, alors là, non. Peut-être celui en bleu qui avait eu l'air si impressionnant !

Enfin peu importe, April allait besoin d'aide pour son devoir de chimie, et que ce n'était pas Irma qui allait lui en donner. Plus personne au lycée ne voulait lui parler... Elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle même, dans le fond elle le savait... Son ego l'empêchait de l'admettre en face des autres, mais là, en face de son miroir, April se sentait vraiment ridicule.

Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment comme ça ? Orgueilleuse, égocentrique et superficielle ?

Peut-être... Peut-être que tout ses défauts l'empêcherait à jamais d'être populaire... Mais en tous cas, ils ne l'empêcheraient pas d'avoir de bonnes notes, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait un projet professionnel. Ces derniers temps, elle avait un peu laissé tombé, mais peut-être qu'avec de l'aide, tout n'était pas perdu.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, April décida de laisser son ego de côté. Elle se leva, enfila un jean bleu marine, ses bottes brunes et son éternel manteau jaune. Dans son sac en bandoulière, elle plaça le livre, et elle quitta la maison.

Les rues de NY étaient toujours pleines, et c'était encore plus vrai un vendredi soir. April marcha longtemps dans les rues qu'elle connaissait. Sa tante lui aurait défendue, si elle l'avait su, mais c'était une des choses qu'April appréciait l'autonomie. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle n'aurait probablement pas dû en avoir autant, mais c'était le cas.

Elle fouilla plusieurs ruelle sans trop savoir où chercher. Après un peu plus de 45 minutes, elle se mit juste à marcher aléatoirement dans la rue, se sentant ridicule.

Elle ne les connaissait pas... Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien habiter. Tout ce qu'elle savait d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient des genres de mutants, et qu'ils pouvaient escalader la façade d'un building en moins de deux secondes. Oh, et ils parlaient japonais aussi, apparemment.

Les chances de les retrouver étaient infimes, mais April ne se laissa pas décourager. Machinalement, elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois les 4 mutants.

La ruelle était sombre et sentait mauvais. April s'avança timidement et crut apercevoir une silhouette se mouvoir derrière une poubelle. Elle s'avança donc naturellement, songeant que peut-être, elle n'avait pas fais tout ça pour rien.

« Bonsoir ! » lança-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans l'avenue sombre.

Cependant personne ne lui répondit. Elle entendit quelque chose se casser sous son pied et le releva pour voir qu'elle avait marché sur une seringue. Comme si l'ambiance n'était pas déjà assez glauque, Un homme complètement ivre passa devant la ruelle en criant un charabia incompréhensible.

« Y s'ont pas d'mendé ! L'aut' fois ah ! J'aurais vot' peau ! » criait l'homme titubant.

April avait juste tourné la tête vers lui avec un air blasé. Ses cheveux roux mi-long étaient passé au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'elle vérifié que l'homme ne venait pas dans sa direction. Une fois qu'elle en fut assurée, elle reporta son attention vers le fond de la ruelle. Elle était sûre que c'était l'un d'eux et qu'il tentait de se cacher. Elle le voyait se mouvoir et l'entendait faire du bruit.

« T'en vas pas, » dit-elle, « j'ai besoin de te parler ! »

Elle s'avança davantage avec une pointe de précipitation, mais elle trébucha sur quelque chose de noir par terre qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

« Aïe, » s'exclama la pauvre rousse alors qu'elle se retrouvait en contact avec le sol crasseux de la ruelle.

Pour combler le tout, la silhouette qu'elle avait cru être ce qu'elle cherchait se dégagea de la peine ombre : ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre chat qui fila hors de sa portée, apparemment terrorisé.

« Merde, c'est pas vrai, » maugréa April en se mettant à genoux.

Elle regarda la paume de ses mains qui était désormais égratignée. Le contenu de son sac s'était rependu par terre, en plus. Quelle journée complètement naze.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda alors une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

April tourna la tête et reconnu immédiatement son sauveur. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas reconnu sa silhouette, mais ses yeux rouges sang scintillant dans le noir, ça elle s'en souvenait. Il la regardait avec un air inquiet, les lèvres entre ouvertes et il eu vite fait de s'approcher d'elle et de lui tendre sa main.


End file.
